


The Other Woman

by solstar16



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solstar16/pseuds/solstar16
Summary: Percy, the man who believes there has been two very significant woman who played big roles in his life, has to come to a decision in which he decides who he wants to spend the rest of his life with, even if fate says otherwise.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson/Rachel Elizabeth Dare
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am writing this story inspired by stories where a man chooses the other woman because of fate. Hope you enjoy, and stay safe amid COVID-19!

"I really can't forget you. I really don't want to move on. I want to be with you. Why can't you see this? My ingenuity?"

The breeze of the summer night frilled the curtains about as the two got about to adjust to the weight of the situation. Percy shifted and turn towards her.

"You know this is difficult for both me and you."

The woman ruffled her hands through her unruly hair, in attempts to control how upset she was in the given situation that couldn't be more worse. "You and I grew up together. We went through so much, and I really can't imagine my life with someone else? I believe that this can work out, but how can't you?"

"We were young. We both didn't know a thing about real relationships, and let me remind you that you were the one to end things." He put down his glass of champagne into the fence of the balcony. "Why can't you see that? We've grown out of each other."

"Because, Percy want to be the one to make you happy? I want to spend the rest of my life with you?" Her voice stuck at the end of throat and came in splutters of sadness. "I'm in love with you. I love you."

He put both hands on her shoulders in silent consolation. But his words brought disaster to her and they both knew it.

"I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with her."

"Hi, you okay there?" He felt a body slump next to him. "Monika sent me to check on you."

Percy couldn't really see her face because of the street light being out (he thought Monika had called the city about that?) but the light from the block over caught a bit of a red mess.

He looked at her. Stoic.

He blurted, "Who're you?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh!" she stuck out a hand in front of him. "Rachel Dare. Pleased to meet you. I've heard a lot actually."

"Percy Jackson." He shook the hand. "And who have you heard from about me from?"


	2. Chapter 2

It's been exactly two years since they broke up. And here he was, at Monika's party, feeling like shit.

He held a plastic cup in his hands as he talked to the girl in front of him. His drunken mind seemed to comprehend he couldn't listen to her any less and that mindless nodding would do the trick, seeing that her drink was slowly spilling unto his shoes. In all honestly he was too drunk to care and was too depressed to really do anything about it.

"...blackface for the Halloween Party. My sorority sisters, like, totally took it too much. It was in the Washington Square News..." If he wasn't so drunk, he would be very concerned. Really.

If it wasn't that stupid anniversary stuck in his mind... Bah!

The girl in front of him spluttered. "This fucking frat boy! I'm all wet! MONIKAHHH!" She seemed wet and shiny from his weirdly mixed drink. Whoops, he must've done something wrong. People backed away as she left, and away from Percy. Frat boy? His drunken mind wondered.

He looked around. He dropped his cup and made a stumbling beeline for the exit of this house.

God, he owed Monika. He flipped the beer cap he found in his pocket and heard it ping on the porch.

Percy strutted down the steps and almost fell. But he managed to make it to the side walk where he could cover half of his legs in sand and look at the moon, perhaps ponder (cry) about how pathetic his situation was. Here he was, at one of his surf bud's beach house party getting drunk because it was the second year anniversary of his old girlfriend and him breaking up.

Oh God, how much he just missed her and having a class with her just doesn't fucking help-

"Hi, you okay there?" He felt a body slump next to him. "Monika sent me to check on you."

Percy couldn't really see her face because of the street light being out (he thought Monika had called the city about that?) but the light from the block over caught a bit of a red mess.

He looked at her. Stoic.

He blurted, "Who're you?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh!" she stuck out a hand in front of him. "Rachel Dare. Pleased to meet you. I've heard a lot actually."

"Percy Jackson." He shook the hand. "And who have you heard from about me from?"


End file.
